


Horror

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huelen a sangre y a barro, a muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror

Huelen a sangre y a barro, a muerte.

La tormenta ha acabado y, por ahora, llueve levemente mientras ellos caminan al costado de la carretera, dejando charcos rojizos a medida que avanzan. No hablan porque no lo necesitan y porque _no quieren_ hacerlo.

Gokudera va adelante, con Yamamoto pisándole los talones. Sasagawa va un poco más rezagado, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir su respiración pesada.

Había _niños_ allí adentro. Diez o doce pequeños de no más de ocho años. Yamamoto siente las arcadas trepándole por la garganta al recordar el estado en que estaban sus cuerpos cuando llegaron. ¿Quién puede hacerle algo así a un niño pequeño?

Sasagawa intenta no parpadear, porque cierra los ojos y ve sus frágiles cuerpecitos sangrando, sus rostros llorosos mientras esos… esos monstruos estaban encima de ellos. Ahoga un sollozo, porque _eran sólo niños_.

Gokudera intenta con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ellos, porque había dos de ellos, un niño y una niña, ambos de cinco años y _tan parecidos_ a Lambo e I-pin que no pudo controlar el _pánico_ que le invadió por unos segundos. Porque son dos molestias, pero son dos molestias que se han hecho un lugar en su corazón y el sólo hecho de pensar que podrían haber sido ellos hace que se le hiele la sangre.

La lluvia se detiene, el sol sale y un hermoso arco iris se dibuja en el cielo.

Los tres se preguntan si a esos pobres niños les hubiese gustado ver algo así de hermoso.


End file.
